Millennium Horcruxes
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Voldemort has turned the Millennium Items into Horcruxes, after going to the world where Duel Monsters is the most popular card game and played on holographic imagery. Now Harry, Yugi, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Mai must stop him
1. Chapter 1

**Millennium Horcrux**

**Chapter One**

"Seven Horcruxes, Harry."

"But you said there were only six!"

"Voldemort wanted to split his soul seven ways, but when he attacked you, he made a new Horcrux."

"Out of what?"

"The Millennium Key."

Beads of sweat started pouring down Harry's face. He was glad Dumbledore trusted him enough to not use Legilimency against him. Dumbledore could not find out that Harry had left the Millennium Key with Riddle's dairy and the Prince's copy of _Advanced Potion Making _in the Room of Requirement.

"Both our worlds are about to be shattered," Shadis explained to Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"We've got to put a stop to this!" Mad-Eye Moody said, standing up.

"We can't," said Shadis. "The only way to save everyone is for me to bring several kids from my world into this one."

"Kids?" Kingsley asked. "You want the entire fate of two worlds to rest on the shoulders of…kids?"

"The kids I am speaking of have fought many brave battles which full-grown people in either world could not withstand," Shadis said. "That is, from what I know of your world, you rarely see battles as fierce as these. The Shadow Realm is a dark and dangerous place."

"Tell us more about this Shadow Realm," Kingsley said.

"It is the place where spirits go when they lose a Shadow Duel. And three of the students at the school called Hogwarts have lost such a duel."

"What are you saying?" Moody asked. "That some scoundrels got into Hogwarts and took some kids' souls? Sounds like dementors to me…"

"I do not know what dementors are," Shadis said, "but three kids lost their souls in Shadow Duels. You can check with the school if you don't believe me. But I have to have your permission to bring Yugi and the others into this world."

"Bring them," Kingsley said.

"Dumbledore better not object…" Moody said.

"Actually, I need you to contact this Dumbledore," Shadis said. "I need him to get the boy called Harry Potter to fetch the Millennium Key, in order to open the portal to my world. That is all I need the key for. I used to be attached to it, but that was before it got sucked into this world through a time side-dimension warp."

Kingsley sent out his Patronus, which was an alpaca. The alpaca jumped out the window (which was a strange site to see an alpaca do, but it was a body of light anyway, so it could do things its flesh counterpart could not.

"Consider the message sent."

"When will we have a reply?" Shadis asked.

"Right about…now," Kingsley said.

A phoenix appeared in the center of them all. "Harry will have the Key ready when you get here."

"Guess we're off to Hogwarts, then?" Shadis asked.

"Sure, right after you spend thirty years in the wizarding prison Azkaban for plotting the whole Shadow Realm business and pretending it was someone else doing so," Kingsley said.

Shadis became pale. "You don't think _I _started this business, do you? That's preposterous! I am a law-abiding citizen! I admit, that with the key in my possession, I may have done some unlawful things, but that was a mere corruption of power! No one, I repeat _no one_, can truly possess a Millennium Item and _not _be corrupted by it!"

"Relax, Shadis. I was just pulling your leg," Kingsley said.

"Oh," said Shadis.

"Shall we Disapparate, then?"

"I can open a door here," Shadis said, "and it will come out where you Apparate too. So I do not have to go with you gentlemen."

"That's good," Moody said.

"See you when you arrive," Kingsley said.

Kingsley and Moody twisted their bodies and vanished on the spot. Shadis took off his turban and pulled a book out. He placed it on the ground and put his palm on the book's center. He closed his eyes. Then he said these words, "Guardians of Arc Light, the Throne Room, Kay'Est, Ceal, Elma…plight induces me to call upon thee. Open a gateway that will permit me to pursue the wizards who have just left this place. Baiou, you must serve as the threshold. Eatos, you must be the doorjamb. Grant me this following. Reason why you should do this is that your world isn't completely cut off from mine.. And without me following these wizards, my world, and probably yours too, will be threatened. So grant me the passage that I seek, the shortcut through the oceans, through the walls and the prisons and the caves and the eaves. Show me the DOOR."

Shadis was silent for a moment, his eyes still shut. Then he opened them, and the door was there. He left the book on the ground, approached the door, and twisted the knob. He could see nothing on the other side but darkness. He jumped through, trusting that the Guardians would not deceive him. Not yet, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Millenium Horcruxes**

**Chapter Two**

"If you help me get back Cecilia, I can get you back Lily," said the man with white hair, one of his eyes hidden behind a long strand.

He was standing in a house on Spinner's End. A man with greasy black hair was standing as well.

"No one can return from the dead."

"They can, if some teenagers are sacrificed."

"You want me to kill.._teenagers_ to get Lily back?"

"You will kill one, I another."

"That's ridiculous."

"It is the way it is."

"I won't do it."

"Then you'll never see Lily again."

"What care I, that Lily will never be mine? Before you came along, I never thought she'd return to me."

"But you think it's possible now."

"I will not kill anyone for her!"

"You plan to kill Dumbledore."

"How do you know that?"

"I have my sources," Pegasus said. He threw a Ziploc at Snape.

"What is this?"

"It contains a deck you will need in the coming clash of two worlds. The Dark Lord has many plans that he has concealed from even _you_, Snape, his most trusted ally."

"How would you know of any of it?"

"Because in my loss of Cecilia, I gained something else. Prescience. The ability to see the future."

"You lie."

"So you accuse me."

"I am a powerful Legilimens, and I tell you that you are not being truthful."

"All right. I can read the Dark Lord's mind, if you call it reading. Or rather, I see what he is thinking. For I bear one of his HOrcuxes myself."

Pegasus shifted his hair so that Snape saw a golden eye where Pegasus' actual eye should have been.

"What is that?"

"A Horcrux."

"The Dark Lord wouldn't be foolish enough to put his soul in something so…unpleasant to look at."

"Well, he did. For it is his soul in this eye that allows me to read his mind, which he blocks with his Occumency skills."

"You are getting on my last nerve, telling fibs about the Dark Lord."

"He, of course, is not aware that you have ties elsewhere. Unbreakable ties."

"He mustn't find out, or everything Dumbledore has planned will be ruined."

"I will inform him of it if you do not apprehend the lover of the Boy Who Must Not Be Named."

"That is a horrible bastardization of the Dark Lord's sobriquet crossed over with that of Harry Potter's."

"Do not name the villain, the offspring of the woman you loved with another man."

"I will name him if it pleases my fancy."

"Does it please your fancy?"

"No, it does not."

"Then kill her whom he loves."

"Who is that?"

"You'll have to figure it out with your constant vigilance."

"That was the catch-phrase of a man who impersonated Alastor Moody two years ago."

"It was a very decent catch-phrase, if I don't say so myself."

"I will not murder…whoever it is you have in mind."

"You shall," Pegasus said. "And you will also fetch a girl named Vivian for me to sacrifice, to bring back Cecilia."

"Who is Vivian?" Snape asked, scowling.

"The love and treasure of a boy named Rex Raptor. He is a terror in my world, but he is coming to yours, thanks to the efforts of Shadis."

"I do not know this Shadis. Or this other word you speak of."

"You will soon enough. And what is more, you must take this."

Pegasus handed Snape a slender contraption that was white and blue.

"What is this?"

"A Duel Disk. For your cards. You will know the purpose soon enough."

"You are a wretch. Begone from my sight!"

"You will go after Potter's lover?"

"I make no promises I will kill her."

"You'll change your mind when the time for bringing Lily to life draws near."

Pegasus left without another word. Snape lit a fire and threw the Duel Disk in it. He started to toss the cards in as well, but a photograph of Lily was on the ground, and he picked it up. Tears streamed down his face. He had burned the vile contraption, but he would not burn the cards. He might need them, for whatever purpose. But that villain Pegasus would pay.


End file.
